La Propuesta
by Aleksei Volken
Summary: Fate tiene varias inquietudes y una propuesta especial para Nanoha. Una noche en la vida de las Ases que no van a olvidar en un buen rato. One-shot. Canon. PreStrikers. NanoFate Yuri lemon. M por muy buenas razones con un ligero toque de humor.


Las filas largas tienen un extraño efecto en mí: Exacerban el lado pervertido de mi cerebro.

No esperen una súper trama, ahora sí, para evitarme la tentación he decidido que sea un One-shot, asi que no hay más. Una dosis concentrada de Lemon, directa y sin transición. Espero sinceramente que sea como un shot de expresso de Starbucks….pero en lemon….

Canon, para variar, Pre-Strikers. No voy a entrar en las complejidades de cómo Nanoha y Fate empiezan su relación, asumimos que ya la tienen. Para romance y otras sutilezas hay otros fic muy buenos. Este explora "ese" lado de su relación y algunas inquietudes de Fate.

-X-

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es **Nano-Fate** y está clasificado **M** por encuentros íntimos de carácter sexual entre mujeres. Si esta clase de contenido no es de tu agrado, te ofende de alguna manera o si no tienes la edad para leer historias clasificadas M…Por favor, no leas esta historia.

**ADVERTENCIA 2:** Rin-chan, este fic no es para ti. Si te saltas el lemon te vas a tener que ir a mi directo a la AN del final solo para los agradecimientos ;) Pero el Omake del final creo que esta divertido y ese si lo puedes leer.

**ADVERTENCIA 3: **Este fic no es un 'lemon' tradicional que ya hayan leído en mis otras historias. Puede que sea un poco más fuerte y explícito. ¡No apto para leer en el trabajo! No digan que no les advertí…

**NOTA:** Personaje invitado, Akuji Yamamoto del anime hentai Daikuji. Nada muy especial pero si no lo conocen o no han visto ese anime, sería bueno que googlearan una imagen solo para que tengan una idea de cómo luce. Lo único útil a saber de él en este fic, sería su apariencia.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. La idea 'original' pertenece Aleksei Volken. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

-X-

**La Propuesta**

_por Aleksei Volken_

-X-

-¿Cómo dices?-

Nanoha parpadeo con sorpresa ante la repentina propuesta de Fate.

Y por el rostro encendido de la rubia parecía que no solo llevaba ya un tiempo buen considerándolo, sino que además, se había armado de todo su valor (que era considerable) para plantearlo en ese momento de intimidad que compartían.

Fate recién había regresado de una misión de varias semanas y ambas se las habían ingeniado para tener un par de días libres para poder estar juntas; escenario que aunque no era factible con la frecuencia que a ambas les gustaría, si lo disfrutaban al máximo cuando sucedía. Había sido una oportunidad dorada que se había concretado gracias a la ayuda de Hayate en esta ocasión y no la habían desperdiciado ni por un segundo.

Era por ello que pese a ser media mañana, Nanoha y Fate estaban todavía en la cama, desnudas y abrazadas en la recamara del pequeño pero cálido apartamento que compartían en Midchilda.

Durante los dos días anteriores se la habían pasado en la cama, haciendo el amor apasionadamente casi solo levantándose para los inevitables llamados de la naturaleza y para apertrecharse de viandas que se comían directamente en la cama.

Sus encuentros después de las ausencias de Fate, siempre eran intensos y apasionados pese a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar viendo a la tímida y distante Enforcer Testarossa, pero Nanoha la conocía mejor. Sonriendo, sentía que un calorcillo agradable se extendía por todo su cuerpo solo de pensar que ella conocía a una Fate que nadie más, en todo el universo conocía; o podía si quiera, llegar a imaginar. Ni siquiera Hayate en sus más pervertidas fantasías…por lo cual la instructora más reconocida de TSAB daba infinitas gracias a la providencia.

Y esa ocasión en particular, Nanoha estaba más que gratamente sorprendida ya que al parecer, Fate había regresado con mucha más energía y pasión de la habitual.

Y con muchas más inquietudes.

Fate seguía mirándola con timidez pero con un brillo de determinación en la mirada sin decir nada más.

-¿Estas segura de que realmente…quieres…?- preguntó casi con idéntica timidez.

-¡Si!..- se apresuró a contestar Fate.

Ambas se miraron.

-Mañana temprano tenemos que regresar a la oficina…- apuntó Nanoha.

-¿El fin de semana?- tanteó Fate con esa mirada anhelante que siempre desarmaba a Nanoha.

La Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown, que podía ser muy firme en el trabajo y literalmente implacable con los enemigos, era como una niña preguntando anhelante si podían al parque cuando realmente deseaba algo muy personal.

Nanoha simplemente no podía negarle nada cuando la miraba de esa forma.

Y tampoco que es quisiera.

-Ok, el fin de semana…- dijo Nanoha sonriendo sonrojada.

Estaban recostadas frente a frente sobre las sábanas revueltas, apoyadas sobre su costado y después de la respuesta de Nanoha, Fate suspiró como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, su sonrisa de ensanchó y se lanzó a besar a su novia abrazándola con fuerza.

Nanoha sintió como Fate la tomaba por las caderas de esa forma posesiva que le encantaba atrayendo su pelvis hacia la suya y sensualmente, subió su pierna para apoyar su rodilla en la cadera de Fate de una manera invitante que sabía que la rubia no podía resistir.

Para Fate esa era la señal para estrechar a la pelirroja en sus brazos y hacerle el amor… una vez más.

Su mano se deslizó por la pierna flexionada de Nanoha mientras la besaba, recorriendo todo el largo camino desde su pantorrilla y su muslo hasta su cadera, para después bajar a su centro más íntimo y rozar levemente con la punta de sus dedos a abertura entre sus piernas, que ya rezumaba humedad y calor.

Nanoha gimió y se arqueó aún más contra Fate, mordiendo su hombro cuando sintió los dedos de la rubia explorando sus labios más íntimos y el pequeño botón de su clítoris que ya estaba húmedo e hinchado de sus sesiones anteriores.

Fate capturó los labios de Nanoha con los suyos para besarla ardientemente y al mismo tiempo que su lengua se deslizaba entre sus labios, sus dedos abrieron suavemente los otros labios de la pelirroja para internarse lentamente dentro ella.

Esa noche, mucho más tarde, cuando finalmente se quedaron dormidas aferradas la una a la otra, Nanoha pensó nuevamente en la propuesta de Fate y en lo que realmente estaba motivando a la rubia para pedirle eso en particular.

Para Nanoha, nada en el mundo podía ser mejor que lo que ya tenía con Fate.

-X-

La última tarde de una corta semana de trabajo que a ella se le antojó larguísima, Fate recibió en su oficina de la Armada Dimensional donde servía, la visita que había esperado durante los últimos días. No había manera de que no sucediera. Lo sabía y solo esperaba salir incólume de ella.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue? Desde que regresaron de sus… días de asueto…no me has dicho ni una palabra, ni siquiera ´Gracias por tu ayuda, Hayate-chan'… ¡No es justo Fate-chan!-

La Teniente Coronel Hayate Yagami estaba siempre muy ocupada para su corta edad pero siempre se las ingeniaba para estar al pendiente de lo que sucedía con sus mejores amigas. Y desde hacía tiempo, había notado que algo preocupaba a Fate. Y desde hacía varios días tenía un plan especial puesto en marcha que no podía descuidar.

Esa tarde, había hecho un espacio en su apretada agenda para visitar a su amiga Enforcer en sus oficinas. Aunque era un espacio compartido con muchos otros agentes, cada uno tenía un pequeño cubículo de trabajo por lo que disponían de cierta privacidad.

La aludida se mantuvo en un silencio tímido tratando de encontrar las palabras para contestarle a su amiga…sin decir demasiado.

-¿Le preguntaste o no?- sintetizó Hayate directa como siempre, echando por la borda la estrategia de Fate. No tenía mucho tiempo y no iba a aguantarse todo el fin de semana sin saber que había pasado. Y que iba a pasar.

Fate asintió con la cabeza.

Hayate la miró con una ceja arqueada impaciente.

-¡¿Yyyyy?

Después de inspirar profundamente, Fate respondió, -Este fin de semana.-

-¡Wow, Fate-chan!... ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡No puedo creer que hayas…!- Hayate se detuvo de pronto, cayendo en la cuenta de algo fundamental. –Espera... ¿_Este_ fin de semana dijiste?-

Fate asintió.

La mirada de entusiasmo de Hayate se transformó en una de pánico.

-¿Y….ya tienes _todo_ listo?-

Fate la miró un tanto contritamente.

-Pensaba…hacerlo…mañana por la mañana…-

-Pero Fate-chan…el fin de semana empieza ¡hoy!...en unas horas,- apuntó Hayate mirando a Fate y levantando la voz un poco más de lo que Fate hubiera querido. Tenían privacidad, pero no tanta.

Sin darle más tiempo a Fate de hacer o decir nada, Hayate abrió un canal de comunicación con Rein.

-Rein…vas a tener que reajustar mis citas de la tarde. Si hay alguna que sea muy urgente y no pueda esperar a la semana entrante, ponla para dentro de unas horas por favor…Tengo que atender una emergencia. Me comunicaré en cuanto pueda.-

-¡A la orden Hayate-chan!- respondió Rein entusiasta como siempre, notando la palabra "emergencia" cuando su ama ya había cerrado el canal de comunicación.

Tras eso, la Teniente Coronel miró a su amiga con decisión.

-¿Qué espera Enforcer Testarossa? Muévase que tenemos asuntos que atender.-

Fate la miró desconcertada. Faltaban todavía cerca de cuatro horas para que terminara su turno de trabajo.

-Pero Hayate-chan, no tienes que….-

-Oh sí,- dijo Hayate jalando a su amiga del uniforme para ponerla de pie y literalmente arrastrarla fuera de la oficina ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros. –Desde luego que 'tengo que'…este asunto no es algo que puedas dejar a última hora…y además…-

Hayate esperó hasta que salieron al pasillo y estuvieron lejos de oídos indiscretos para decir, -Y además…_ESTA_ es la noche Fate-chan… no puedes esperar…-

Fate la miró casi con horror.

-Pero Hayate-chan… yo…-

-Ningún pero,- dijo Hayate con firmeza, -Esto es lo que vamos a hacer…-

-X-

Después de haber estado dos días de permiso en la semana, el trabajo con los reclutas se le había acumulado a la As de Ases y Capitana instructora de las Fuerza Armadas, Nanoha Takamachi. Nada que alguien profesional y eficiente como ella no pudiera solventar pero sí le ocasionó un retraso en ese último día de la semana laboral que propició que llegara un poco más tarde de lo habitual a su casa.

Cuando Fate no estaba en misión, Nanoha trataba de llegar antes de que oscureciera para preparar la cena y esperarla. Sobra decir que la Enforcer también se esforzaba especialmente esos días, para llegar lo más temprano posible.

Esa sería una de esas raras ocasiones en que Fate llegaría primero. Nanoha, quién estaba un poco apenada al principio por el retraso, notó con ligera sorpresa que a la Enforcer no pareció afectarle la noticia de su retraso. Incluso le insistió en que se tomara su tiempo y que ella la esperaría en casa. Aunque no era muy tarde, ya estaba oscuro cuando la instructora por fin llegó a su casa.

Y al entrar a su departamento entendió la razón de la insistencia de Fate porque no se apresurara demasiado.

No había ninguna luz prendida, pero sí varias velas que iluminaban con luz cálida y suave la estancia y una suave música como fondo. Las velas estaban estratégicamente ubicadas de manera que toda la estancia y el camino a la recamara estuvieran tenuemente iluminados, pero sin abrumar.

El efecto era tan íntimo y sensual que Nanoha jamás se hubiera imaginado que su pequeño apartamento pudiera verse tan bien con esa iluminación.

Nanoha estaba apenas registrando el escenario cuando Fate apareció a su costado.

-Bienvenida a casa,- le dijo la rubia en voz baja y con ese tono un poco ronco que tenía a veces. Cómo cuando estaba nerviosa. O excitada.

La instructora se volvió al sonido de la voz de su novia para encontrarla vistiendo un elegante traje negro, incluso con camisa y corbata del mismo color.

A Fate le sentaba el negro y siempre se había visto espectacular vistiendo ese color. A Nanoha le encantaba verla en uniforme de Enforcer por esa razón. Pero cuando no estaban trabajando, a Fate le gustaba la ropa de colores suaves y cálidos…y ciertamente, mucho más femenina que la que tenía en esos momentos.

Era la primera vez que Nanoha la veía en un traje completo con chaqueta y pantalones, corbata y todo lo demás. Llevaba el cabello recogido como siempre pero la visión de Fate vestida como un perfecto y elegante caballero, la había dejado sin aliento.

Fate se acercó lentamente a ella para depositar un leve beso de bienvenida en sus labios.

-¿Y que celebramos hoy Fate-chan?- preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa sensual, acercándose a la rubia como un enorme gato acechando a su presa, echando los brazos a su cuello inocentemente.

Fate la sostuvo por la cintura y un poco seriamente, le respondió, -No es exactamente una celebración…yo…-

Y entonces Nanoha recordó.

Con su ajetreada semana de trabajo casi se había olvidado acerca de la propuesta de Fate para ese fin de semana.

Bueno, no es que se hubiera olvidado, olvidado. La propuesta de la rubia regresó a su mente una y otra vez a su mente durante esos días, pero trató de no darle muchas vueltas. Pensaba que ella y Fate tendrían tiempo de hablarlo en su momento.

Pero, si…ese ya era el fin de semana y Fate la había sorprendido tomando la iniciativa.

-¿Tu…,- empezó Nanoha sin saber muy bien cómo hacer la pregunta, -Tú has…quiero…tu…tienes todo listo…¿ya?-

Fate asintió. Nanoha entonces notó que Fate la había besado y la sostenía por la cintura pero sus cuerpos no se tocaban.

-A menos que no quieras hacerlo…- dijo Fate bajando la mirada un poco apenada, -podemos disfrutar la velada de todas formas y….-

No pudo continuar porque Nanoha, cerró la distancia entre ellas para silenciar sus argumentos con un beso, abrazándola estrechamente.

El beso fue hambriento desde el primer momento. Nanoha inició el contacto abriendo los labios, incitando a Fate a seguirla y mantuvo su cuerpo lo más cerca posible del de Fate; ese cuerpo que había llegado a conocer y a amar tan bien pero que esa noche tenía una sutil pero innegable diferencia y que sintió con total claridad cuando sus pelvis se encontraron.

Fate la sostuvo por la cintura y cuando sus labios se separaron un momento para mirarse, su rostro estaba completamente rojo. Nanoha sintió su corazón acelerarse ante el intimo e inesperado contacto en su entrepierna.

Entendió el rubor de Fate cuando una de sus manos se deslizó desde el cuello de la rubia, por su pecho y su abdomen hasta el frente de sus elegantes pantalones. Nanoha abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió como su rostro se encendía conforme su mano se deslizaba por la longitud de lo que yacía entre las piernas de Fate.

-Wow…¡Fate-chan!...Tu…quiero decir, yo…no me esperaba…-

El rubor de Fate se incrementó considerablemente al sentir la mano de Nanoha explorándola y a la par, sintió el leve palpitar de su excitación condensándose.

-Es…de acuerdo a mi estatura…lo que sería…equivalente…- explicó no muy convincentemente.

Estaban todavía a media estancia, Nanoha vistiendo su uniforme azul y blanco de instructora de la TSAB y no hubiera imaginado que Fate estuviera ya esperándola…de esa manera. La rubia la había tomado totalmente desprevenida.

-No sabía que la estatura…estaba relacionada…con el tamaño…- argumentó Nanoha sonrojada y acalorada. Era la primera vez se ponía a pensar en ese tema y más aún, la primera vez que tocaba algo así.

Tampoco se le ocurrió preguntar en esos momentos quién le había proporcionado a Fate esos datos.

Fate la sostuvo con un brazo y liberó una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro frente a ella.

-No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras…Nanoha,- le dijo con voz ronca.

Nanoha se perdió en los ojos carmesí y no dijo nada, solo tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Fate y la besó con los labios abiertos, explorando con su lengua los labios que la rubia abrió para hacer el beso más profundo mientras sus manos se deslizaban por los glúteos de la pelirroja para estrecharla con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Durante varios minutos, solo se besaron, explorándose. Las manos de Fate se movían por el cuerpo de Nanoha, sobre su uniforme y bajo su falda, subiendo por sus costados hasta sus senos y bajando otra vez por su espalda; sin dejar un milímetro de espacio entre sus cuerpos. Conforme su calor y su pasión se incrementaban, Fate levantó una de las piernas de Nanoha contra su cadera y echó la pelvis hacia adelante en un movimiento lento; invasivo para hacer el contacto más íntimo… Nanoha gimió en medio de su beso y sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de la Enforcer para sostenerse.

Fate asumió que esa era la respuesta de Nanoha y con un solo movimiento, la levantó; la instructora rodeo al momento su cintura con las piernas y se aferró aún más a sus hombros.

Sin dejar de besarse un segundo, sosteniendo a la instructora contra su pelvis con ambas manos en su trasero, Fate se encaminó a la habitación que al igual que la estancia, estaba solamente iluminado por la luz de las velas.

Fate dejó escapar los labios de Nanoha solo para depositarla de espaldas sobre la cama y separándose apenas un poco de ella, levantó un poco su falda azul del uniforme para colocarse sobre ella y entre sus piernas sin que nada la obstruyera.

Las piernas de Nanoha se engancharon con la de Fate, sus manos se enredaron en su cabello y por unos momentos, solo se miraron, ambas con la respiración acelerada.

Fate inició su danza moviendo lentamente su cadera en movimientos circulares contra el centro de Nanoha, ésta cerró los ojos dejando que los labios de Fate exploraran su cuello y sus manos deshicieran su blusa del uniforme. Un incendio se extendía por todo su cuerpo desde su sexo donde la delgada tela de su ropa interior ya estaba mojada y resbaladiza con el estímulo de la fricción; y desde todos los demás lugares donde Fate la estaba tocando con sus labios o sus manos.

-Fate…-chan,- jadeó abrumada por las sensaciones, cuando su blusa estuvo completamente abierta y las manos de Fate, levantaron su sostén para que sus labios pudieran lamer y succionar sus pezones. Después sintió como esas mismas manos se deslizaban por sus costados para levantar aún más su falda y tomar su ropa interior y se estremeció con anticipación.

Fate se separó ella en esos momentos para quitarle los zapatos y después hacerla juntar las piernas; sin dejar de mirarla un segundo, tomó su ropa interior y la deslizó por sus caderas, lentamente…deleitándose con cada centímetro de la intimidad de Nanoha que era expuesta mientras la hacía mantener las piernas juntas y en alto para quitársela por completo. Nanoha respiraba entrecortadamente, sintiendo como su sexo palpitaba de excitación. Deseaba ardientemente que Fate la tocara…ahí mismo. La rubia, todavía sosteniendo las piernas de Nanoha en alto, dejó que las pantorrillas de Nanoha se apoyaran en sus hombros y después, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, abrió las piernas y se acercó para que su entrepierna rozara su sexo húmedo, expuesto y vulnerable con la turgencia entre sus piernas.

Nanoha, quien ya jadeaba antes del contacto, se arqueó y se retorció, pero Fate la sostuvo firmemente con sus muslos apretando sus caderas. La instructora quien ya estaba bastante mojada desde antes, cuando se besaban en la estancia, sintió una oleada de humedad brotar de su interior al sentir el estímulo en su sexo aun a través de la tela del pantalón de Fate.

Soltándose del agarre de Fate, Nanoha se sentó con la rubia todavía de rodillas entre sus piernas y arrancándole el saco de encima casi con violencia, comenzó a deshacer casi frenéticamente la corbata y la camisa de Fate.

-Nuestra…situación….no está muy equilibrada, Fate-chan,- le dijo con voz ronca y excitada.

La Enforcer solo sonrió, sosteniéndola en posición y apenas ayudándole un poco con la corbata mientras besaba su cuello y sus hombros, hasta que Nanoha no pudo más y recostándose, jaló nuevamente a Fate sobre ella abriendo sus labios para que ésta los tomara en otro beso íntimo, profundo y anhelante.

La rubia ya no se detuvo después de eso. Nanoha gemía en su boca y ardía en sus brazos y ella necesitaba poseerla en ese momento. Y como si Nanoha se consumiera con su mismo deseo, sin dejar de corresponder a su beso, dejó que sus manos fueron hasta los pantalones de Fate para desabrocharlos y bajar el cierre. Entre jadeos, Nanoha los deslizó hacia abajo y se aferró a sus glúteos para atraerla hacia si con fuerza, arqueando su espalda para maximizar el contacto.

Fate había escogido utilizar unos boxers también negros para esa noche y la parte frontal de estos, donde el bulto del dildo había estado rozando contra el sexo de Nanoha, ya estaba completamente mojado por la excitación de su novia y la suya.

Separándose del beso, ambas jadeando y sin aliento; Fate unión su mano a la de Nanoha y ambas, se deslizaron bajo los boxers de la rubia para liberar el elemento principal de la propuesta que Fate le hiciera para su vida íntima.

La última tecnología en "Sex Toys," el dildo de poco más de veinte centímetros que Hayate le había recomendado a Fate, tenía un sistema especial de soporte para ajustarse a la pelvis, además de una textura única y avanzados sensores de temperatura y lubricación que lo sincronizaban con la temperatura y estado de excitación de su portadora; por lo que para ese momento, el nuevo dispositivo corporal de Fate estaba tan caliente, turgente y húmedo como el resto de su sexo de su nueva ama.

Bardiche difícilmente tenía una modalidad que pudiera competir con él.

Fate dejó que Nanoha fuera quién la guiara y le mostrara el camino de acceso a su centro. Con cuidado, pese a la urgencia que la consumía, empujó apenas lo suficiente…la pelirroja jadeó, Fate la miró en un último instante de duda. No había duda en los ojos azules, solo un deseo salvaje y apenas contenido. Sin dejar de mirarla Fate empujó sus caderas hacía adelante en un solo movimiento lento pero continuo hasta el final, Nanoha gimió centímetro a centímetro y se aferró a los hombros de Fate hasta que sus pelvis se encontraron y se fundieron en un abrazo.

Nanoha besó a Fate con pasión y solo dejó de hacerlo para jadear aferrándose al cuerpo de su amante cuando la rubia comenzó a moverse dentro de ella; lentamente al principio, con movimientos cortos y contenidos que poco a poco se fueron alargando mientras empujaba la totalidad del dildo dentro de la pelirroja quien solo podía gemir y arquearse contra Fate con cada movimiento.

Sin salir de ella, Fate se incorporó un poco solo para apoyarse en rodillas y brazos, levantar un poco las piernas flexionadas de Nanoha con sus antebrazos y penetrarla más profundamente con cada embestida, lenta y controlada.

Nanoha, con la falda enredada en la cintura, se aferró a los brazos de Fate para sostenerse. Con cada movimiento, la base del dildo estimulaba también el clítoris de Fate que ante la visión de Nanoha abierta y excitada ante ella, sentía que estaba, cada vez más, al borde del orgasmo.

No iba a aguantar mucho tiempo más. El ritmo de sus embestidas ya no era lento y cadencioso, sus manos sostenían a Nanoha firmemente por las caderas mientras las suyas movían cada vez más rápido hasta que escuchó a Nanoha gritar, arquearse erráticamente con ella y enterrar las uñas en la piel de sus brazos. En ese momento, Fate se dejó ir con una última embestida sintiendo como el orgasmo la recorría haciéndola temblar.

Cuando los últimos espasmos se disiparon, todavía respirando entrecortadamente, con lentitud se deshicieron de la posición en la que estaban. Nanoha jadeó un poco cuando Fate salió de ella pero se abrazó con fuerza a ella mientras se recostaban lado a lado.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Fate al cabo de unos minutos, cuando sintió que ya podía hablar sin jadear en el proceso.

Nanoha solo asintió con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Fate. Ambas estaban a medio desvestir; Nanoha sin ropa interior pero con la falda enrollada en la cintura y el frente de su uniforme abierto, Fate con el torso desnudo, los pantalones a medio bajar y los boxers a la altura de las caderas.

Fate se apoyó sobre su codo para mirar a Nanoha. De pronto, sintió la garra de la preocupación aferrarle el corazón. ¿Había ido demasiado lejos quizá? ¿No le había gustado a Nanoha?

Nanoha la miró y el rubor encendió sus mejillas antes lanzarse a abrazar a Fate.

-Nanoha…Nanoha, lo siento…yo no quería….- pero unos dedos sobre sus labios la silenciaron.

-No, está bien Fate-chan…- le dijo Nanoha con ojos brillantes, -Es solo que yo no esperaba sentirme de esta forma…con tu propuesta.-

Entonces fue el turno de Fate de ruborizarse.

Durante un rato, solo estuvieron acostadas, deleitándose con el calor de la otra, compartiendo besos suaves y tiernos…por el momento.

Entre besos y caricias, Fate despojó a Nanoha de su uniforme que para ese entonces ya estaba completamente arrugado, ambas rieron y Nanoha no dejó pasar la oportunidad de molestar a Fate que en su urgencia no se había detenido para quitárselo antes.

-Ahora mi uniforme esta arruinado Fate-chan.-

-Lo siento, me pareció que había otros asuntos más urgentes,- se defendió la rubia no muy convincentemente.

Nanoha le quitó a su vez los pantalones, pero le dejó los diminutos boxers. Le gustaba la forma en que la prenda definía el trasero y las caderas de Fate.

Desnuda y sensual, Nanoha sentada a la altura de cadera de Fate, se apoyó sobre uno de sus brazos y con mano libre comenzó a delinear el borde de la ropa interior de Fate quién mantenía recostada de espaldas apoyando la cabeza en la almohada mientras veía a Nanoha deslizar sus dedos por la parte de su abdomen, sus piernas y sus caderas cubiertas por la tela, pero evitando tocar el miembro que se mantenía erecto pero contenido bajo la misma.

-¿Por qué querías hacer esto Fate-chan?- le preguntó Nanoha de pronto levantando el rostro para mirarla.

Fate contuvo la respiración.

-¿Realmente…te sentiste bien?- preguntó Fate a su vez.

-Si…- admitió Nanoha, -Pero eso no responde mi pregunta.-

¿Cómo explicarlo?

-Yo…-comenzó Fate, -No quisiera… que pensaras…no,…-

Después de una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos, Fate decidió que tenía que ser lo más honesta posible con Nanoha. Ella había accedido a su propuesta sin preguntarle nada antes. Si ahora le preguntaba debía darle una respuesta lo más honesta posible.

-Yo no quiero que sientas que algo te falta,- le dijo por fin mirándola como si algo le doliera.

Nanoha sonrió y se recostó para que su rostro estuviera a la misma altura que el de Fate.

-No me falta nada Fate-chan…nunca me ha hecho falta. ¿Te hace falta a ti?-

La pregunta tomó a Fate desprevenida y se ruborizó.

-Bueno…no…hacerlo de esta forma, fue…excitante…- reconoció ruborizada hasta las orejas, -pero también quiero que tú lo disfrutes.-

Nanoha acarició el rostro de Fate con un dedo.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente te está molestando?-

Fate suspiró. No había manera de ocultarle las cosas demasiado tiempo a su novia.

Durante su última misión, un mago aéreo especialmente habilidoso y experimentado con las mujeres había estado en su equipo. Uno que además era amigo mutuo de un par de sus amigos. Fate, voluntaria o involuntariamente tuvo que escuchar todas sus historias acerca de cómo volvía locas a las mujeres en la cama…incluso a aquellas que solo deseaban la compañía de otras mujeres.

El atractivo y varonil mago Akuji Yamamoto era, según él, _todo_ lo que _cualquier_ mujer podría desear, alto, musculoso, guapo, fuerte, varonil, potente y espectacularmente dotado por la naturaleza en ciertos rubros. Ninguna podía resistirse a sus encantos y solo había una razón….de más de veinte centímetros. De acuerdo a él, ninguna mujer podía ser completamente feliz sin algo como _eso _que él tenía entre las piernas y su particular técnica para usarlo.

Fate también tuvo que escuchar por mera 'casualidad' cuando a través de una video-llamada, Akuji y Verossa Accoss le aconsejaban a Yunno la estrategia que tenía que seguir en su próxima cita con Nanoha para que esta se volviera loca por él.

Cita que tendría lugar por cierto, mientras Fate se encontraba en la susodicha misión.

-¡Nunca he tenido una 'cita' con Yunno-kun!- protestó Nanoha cuando Fate le platicó lo anterior.

-Pero se vieron…Hayate….ups…-Fate apretó los labios dándose cuenta que había hablado más de lo debido demasiado tarde.

-Con que Hayate, ¿eh?- dijo Nanoha empujando a Fate contra la cama sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella, mirándola inquisitivamente, -¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo Hayate-chan?-

Lo único que Fate tenía en mente en esos momentos era lo terriblemente sensual que Nanoha se veía con esa actitud agresiva, montada sobre ella. Su mirada subió desde las caderas de la pelirroja y el suave vello de su monte hasta sus senos, firmes y voluptuosos.

Nanoha siguió la línea de la visión de Fate solo para encontrarse con que la rubia no podía apartar la mirada de sus senos y capturó las muñecas de Fate antes de que llegaran a ellos.

-No tan rápido Fate-chan… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Hayate?- le preguntó ya más seria.

Fate suspiró.

-Yo le pregunté a Hayate-chan si habías salido con Yunno...-

Nanoha la miró un poco dolida, -¿Y porque no me preguntaste a mí?

Fate notó la genuina tristeza en el tono de Nanoha y se incorporó para abrazarla con fuerza.

-No fue por desconfianza que no te pregunté Nanoha…Confío en ti,- le dijo con el rostro pegado a su pecho. Separándose, Fate levantó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos, -Le pregunté a Hayate si habías salido con él y si realmente pensaba que tu podrías ser feliz conmigo…pese a que paso tanto tiempo fuera, pese a que nunca podremos tener un hijo…pese a que no podría hacerte sentir de la misma manera que…-

Nanoha no la dejó terminar y la silenció nuevamente con un beso.

-Nadie puede hacerme sentir lo que Fate-chan me hace sentir…- le dijo apenas separándose de sus labios para después volver a besarla con pasión.

Las manos Fate acariciaron sus costados durante el beso, subiendo para finalmente llenarse con sus senos.

Con Nanoha todavía sentada a horcajadas sobre su pelvis, Fate tenía que levantar el rostro para recibir los besos de Nanoha pero también podía dejar vagar sus manos libremente por el cuerpo de su novia, acariciando sus muslos, sus caderas y su torso.

Al ritmo de las caricias de Fate, las caderas de Nanoha comenzaron a moverse, ansiando un mayor contacto. Fate dejó que sus labios al igual que sus manos, saborearan la piel que estaba ahí expuesta de los senos y el pecho de Nanoha, que gemía una y otra vez con cada caricia.

-Solo Fate-chan puede hacerme sentir de esta forma,- le dijo Nanoha soltando sus labios un momento con la voz ronca de excitación.

Fate, se movió debajo de la instructora para colocarse, de rodillas detrás de ella

-Mmm…asi no puedo verte Fate-chan…- protestó Nanoha, quién también de rodillas sintió como Fate abría sus piernas con las suyas.

-Pero…yo puedo tocarte,- le respondió Fate acariciando su abdomen y sus senos al tiempo que besaba y mordía ligeramente su espalda, la parte posterior de su cuello y sus hombros. Nanoha siempre le había dicho que no le dejara marcas que no pudiera explicar a sus reclutas y Fate siempre se esforzaba por no hacerlo, pero esa noche…la instructora tendría que perdonarla después.

Mientras una de las manos de Fate que quedaba acariciando sus senos, la otra se perdió entre sus piernas abiertas acariciando su centro, húmedo y ardiente; internándose entre sus labios y después subiendo para circular alrededor de su clítoris pero si tocarlo de lleno. Nanoha, aferrándose a ella como y de donde podía, jadeaba y movía sus caderas para que su trasero rozara la pelvis de Fate.

Nanoha estaba casi sentada a horcajadas con los muslos de Fate entre sus piernas, expuesta para que ésta la acariciara casi en cualquier parte y de cualquier forma que quisiera. Apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, Fate la sostuvo con firmeza y con mucho cuidado, la penetró. Nanoha jadeó y se afianzó a la cabecera de la cama hasta Fate la hizo sentar nuevamente sobre ella, con toda la longitud del miembro dentro de ella.

Durante varios segundos, estuvieron así inmóviles; Fate la sostenía firmemente por las caderas y Nanoha sintió que su interior derritiéndose cuando los dedos húmedos de Fate frotaron levemente su clítoris erecto.

Esos dedos en su centro eran lo único que se movía y Nanoha apenas podía respirar o articular ningún pensamiento coherente abrumada por las sensaciones en todo su cuerpo. Sin poder contenerse más sus caderas comenzaron a moverse por sí solas siguiendo el ritmo de las caricias de Fate y sus sensaciones se multiplicaron cuando Fate la aferró e impulsándose, empujó su cuerpo hacia arriba.

Una y otra vez, se movió penetrándola con movimientos lentos y profundos mientras una de sus manos estimulaba su clítoris y la otra, acariciaba sus senos. La instructora podía sentir los pezones duros de Fate rozando su espalda y sus labios en su cuello y pronto sus caderas se movían para encontrarse con su pelvis que la embestía en un ritmo cada vez más cadencioso y frenético.

Cuando Fate la sintió estremecerse y gritar la primera vez, la sostuvo con fuerza y siguió penetrándola hasta que Nanoha se dejó caer sobre ella jadeando y temblando, sintiendo como sus espasmos se extendían por todos su cuerpo hasta ella. La mano de Fate se extendió sobre su sexo mojado para sentirlo palpitar y estremecerse como un corazón en miniatura.

Estuvieron así abrazadas hasta que Nanoha se recuperó lo suficiente para moverse y para sorpresa de Fate, lo primero que hizo la pelirroja después de desengarzarse de ella, todavía respirando agitadamente, fue empujarla de espaldas y remover los boxers que todavía traía puestos y que estaban ya húmedos e impregnados de la excitación de ambas.

Nanoha contempló la pieza de ingeniería sexual entre las piernas de Fate, húmeda con sus jugos pero no era esa la humedad que le interesaba; con movimientos rápidos, deshizo las bandas de soporte que la mantenían con firmeza en su lugar e hizo el dildo a un lado.

Fate no la detuvo cuando una vez libre de aditamentos, Nanoha se acomodó entre sus piernas y capturó su sexo para devorarlo casi voracidad. Con la espalda arqueada, sus caderas pronto siguieron el ritmo frenético de una boca que lamía y succionaba empujándola irremediablemente al borde del placer.

Después de la fricción que le dejó penetrarla como lo había hecho, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Fate se estremeciera y gritara al llegar al clímax oleada tras oleada.

Tras los espasmos, Nanoha todavía se entretuvo saboreando el sexo de Fate aunque con mucha mayor calma hasta que la respiración de Fate se estabilizó lo suficiente para hablar.

-Woa…Nanoha…eso fue…-

Nanoha reptó sobre ella para abrazarla y apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué tanto sabe Hayate-chan de esta…propuesta…tuya?- le preguntó Nanoha al cabo de un rato.

Fate tragó pensando cómo le iba a explicar a Nanoha lo que Hayate sabía y se giró para mirarla sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Pues verás…Yo estaba…inquieta…después de la conversación que escuche. Hayate lo notó durante una de nuestras llamadas de la misión y….ya sabes cómo es Hayate-chan,- explicó Fate un poco contrita.

-Si…sé perfectamente cómo es Hayate-chan…y sé también que no nos va a dar un minuto de respiro después de esto. Pensé que tú eras la que quería mantener la discreción respecto a nuestra vida…íntima,- le dijo Nanoha entrecerrando los ojos. A Fate nunca le había parecido que Nanoha platicara con Hayate respecto a sus intimidades de alcoba. ¡Y ahora era ella quién lo hacía!

Fate sonrió.

-No es como si le hubiera platicado nuestras intimidades,- le dijo todavía sonriendo pero con seriedad. –Hayate realmente estaba preocupada por mí. Y en verdad me ayudó. Me dijo que no tenía por qué preocuparme de que salieras con Yunno o con cualquiera…- Antes de continuar Fate se sonrojó recordando las palabras de su amiga, -Ya que sin ser un chico y yo podía darte mucho más….o algo así.-

Nanoha la miró fijamente.

-No necesito que Fate-chan sea un chico,- aclaró Nanoha a su vez con seriedad.

Fate sonrió un poco tristemente. –Hace un rato… lo disfrutaste… yo también, debo decir pero…-

Un golpe en la cabeza la interrumpió.

-¡Fate-chan tonta!... ¡Si siques diciendo esas cosas voy a tener que lanzarte un Starligth Breaker para entres en razón!-

Fate la miró desconcertada. Nanoha inspiró y se acercó aún más a Fate, repegándose contra ella.

-Lo disfruté porque es Fate-chan quién me hace el amor…- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, -y solamente Fate-chan puede hacerme sentir de esa manera…Yo…- Nanoha se aseguró te tener toda la atención de Fate antes de decir con todo su corazón, -Te amo Fate-chan…y tú eres la única persona que quiero que me haga el amor…de esta manera o de la manera que quieras.-

-Nanoha…-

-Y Fate-chan me gusta…exactamente en la forma que Fate-chan es, - dijo Nanoha dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por el rostro de Fate y bajaran por su cuello hasta sus senos. –Eres hermosa Fate-chan…-

Después de ruborizarse un poco, Nanoha remató, -y estoy loca por ti desde hace mucho…-

Fate sentía que no cabía en sí de escucharla.

-Y déjame decirte que ningún… dispositivo sexual… natural, artificial o biónico va a cambiar eso…es más,- dijo Nanoha sonriendo con picardía, -Tal vez si Fate-chan hubiera sido un guapísimo chico rubio, valiente y varonil…tal vez hubiera terminado como…mi segundo mejor amigo… ¡pero nada más!-

Ambas rieron y se abrazaron.

-O sea que realmente…te gustan las chicas, ¿eh Nanoha?- la molestó Fate quién en realidad amaba que así fuera.

-Me gustan todas las chicas que sean idénticas a Fate-chan…- dijo Nanoha acercando su rostro al de Fate.

-Tendré que asegurarme que nadie me clone entonces,- dijo Fate a su vez antes de besar los labios que se ofrecían entreabiertos frente a ella.

Durante un rato hablando entre besos y caricias, Nanoha le preguntó a Fate todo lo que había hablado con Hayate y como había encontrado esa 'pieza' de asistencia sexual.

-Realmente no te imagino yendo a una sex shop con Hayate,- rió Nanoha tratando de hacerse una imagen mental de ambas. Con Hayate no le costaba mucho trabajo.

-Yo tampoco…y preferiría no acordarme,- dijo Fate ruborizándose, -Me llevó a un lugar donde la conocen a la perfección y hasta le dijeron que hacía mucho tiempo que no iba.-

Nanoha rió aún más. Al menos ahora ya tendría algo que contraatacar a su amiga Coronel cuando le diera lata por el juguete que había adquirido Fate.

-Nanoha…-

La aludida miró tiernamente a la rubia.

-Te amo,- le dijo acariciando su rostro, -y quiero hacerte feliz de todas las maneras posibles…-

Nanoha la beso profundamente mientras literalmente se adhería al cuerpo de Fate.

-Ya me haces inmensamente feliz Fate-chan,- le dijo cuando se separaron.

-No tenemos que usar esa cosa otra vez si no quieres…- le dijo Fate mirándola con cautela. No podía negar que la sesión le había gustado. Poseer a Nanoha de esa manera había sido algo nuevo y excitante pero ya se sentía mucho más tranquila respecto a las inquietudes que dieron origen a su propuesta original. Solo volvería a hacerlo si Nanoha también lo deseaba.

-Hmmm…no, no fue tan malo….- le respondió Nanoha un poco pícaramente acercándose sensualmente a ella, -…y de hecho, ya que tenemos una pieza de ingeniería tan avanzada, hay varias... posiciones... que me gustaría experimentar…-

La Enforcer sonrío sintiéndose como el galán más experimentado de todo el mar dimensional. Ya nunca más se iba a dejar impresionar por las fanfarronerías de los machos esos. Ella podía ser tan buena o mejor que cualquiera y ser una As en más de un sentido.

Pero su sonrisa se congeló con las siguientes palabras que Nanoha dijo con voz cantarina y una sonrisa inocente.

~…Ahora es mi turno de usar nuestro nuevo juguete…Fate-chan…~

…..

*O*

-¡¿Eehhh?-

-X-

FIN

-X-

~OMAKE~

_Nanoha:_ Mou….Eso no fue justo para nada Aleks-kun… ¿Cómo terminas la historia justo en ese momento?

_Fate:_ Gracias a Dios la terminaste en ese momento… (Fate le extiende discretamente un sobre sin marcas al autor)

_Nanoha:_ Eres realmente malo para los finales ¿sabías? y además…No has sido particularmente agradable conmigo en tus historias Aleks-kun…estoy empezando a sospechar que no te agrado.

_Aleksei:_ Bueno, bueno…no es que Nanoha-chan no me agrade…es solo que tu personalidad se presta mejor para cierto tipo de papeles...Al contrario, deberías agradecerme que yo no te ando poniendo en escenas sexuales explícitas con Yunno o con Chrono donde Fate es siempre el plato de segunda mesa que llega cuando ya te…-

(Fate frunce el ceño y gruñe)

_Fate:_ ¡Hey, hey!…Entendemos el punto, ¿ok?...Esas imágenes son terriblemente desagradables Aleksei…por favor no me lo recuerdes.

_Nanoha:_ Jejeje….si, en eso tienes razón Aleks-kun… Pero a ver… ¿Cómo explicas esa afición que tienes por el Fate-Num?...¿Y nuestra escena lemon de "Ahora y para Siempre"?...¿Cuando?...No es más…¿Y el siguiente capítulo?...¡Nunca vamos a llegar a nuestra escena lemon si sigues ahí tirado viendo anime y perdiendo el tiempo!

Fate y Aleksei se miran.

_Aleksei:_ Bueno, no puedes quejarte…tienes a dos de las rubias más cool del anime enfrentadas por ti en esa historia...Hay quien piensa que no te lo mereces….Y además, no le has hecho mucho caso a Fate últimamente…

_Nanoha:_ Si no hicieras a Fate TAN insoportable en ese fic…otra cosa sería.

_Fate:_ También podrías hacerla a ella un poco más….cooperativa, si sabes lo que quiero decir… (Fate le guiña un ojo al autor)…Algo así como en este fic.

_Aleksei:_ Deja ver que se puede hacer. En "El Legado" estaba que se derretía por ti desde el principio, tenía que variarle un poco en esa historia…

_Fate:_ Oh, si…ahí también cooperaba más…

_Aleksei:_ ¿A poco no se ve kawaii aunque se resista y sea toda testaruda?

_Fate:_ A mi _si_ me gustan tus escenas Aleksei…especialmente las lemon donde yo tengo el control...

_Aleksei:_ Vaya…por lo menos alguien lo reconoce…

_Fate:_ Y déjame decirte que a pesar de todo lo que dice, a final de cuentas… SI que le han gustado ciertas de tus escenas…por no decir que todas…

_Nanoha:_ Ahhh…¡Ustedes dos!… Raising Heart…¡Set…Up…!

_Raising Heart: Yes my master…Stand By Ready…_

_Fate:_ Aleksei…fue un placer conocerte que lastima que no hayas terminado la historia antes… Bardiche… acción evasiva…

_Bardiche: Yes, sir_

_Aleksei:_ Espera, ¡No te vayas!... ¡No me dejes solo con ella!

_Nanoha:_ ¡Starlight….

_Fate:_ Lo siento amigo, pero yo ya sé cómo se siente un SB…parece que ahora es tu turno… Sonic Move…

_Nanoha:_ …Breaker!

-X-

Muchas gracias a todos por leer.

Lamento el retraso en "Ahora y para Siempre." Mucho trabajo, si…pero también necesitaba un pequeño descanso…Nanoha ya tomó venganza por ustedes respecto a ello ;)

Escribir este one-shot ha sido divertido. No es exactamente humor pero espero que también les haya entretenido. El omake fue un pequeño plus. Diatribas de la mente, ya saben.

Gracias por sus reviews.


End file.
